Pallets constructed of cardboard and the like have been limited as to the size and weight of load which can be carried thereby. Many efforts have been made to increase the size of the pallet which may be constructed of cardboard in such a way as to maximize the effectiveness of the material utilized so as to reduce the cost of expendable pallets. For example, U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,626,860 illustrates the use of cardboard pallets having spaced aligned runners which are reinforced through the use of frangible material. U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,659,534 illustrates a fork lift pallet having superposed blanks which are formed at opposite ends to provide tubular aligned supports with intermediate tubular supports being interposed at right angles between the first mentioned tubular supports. U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,911,834 illustrates the use of a pallet which is formed from a single sheet into longitudinal runners which are provided with spaced intermediate cardboard supports.
It is an important object of this invention to construct a pallet more efficiently utilizing cardboard construction material while permitting increased loads to be carried by the pallets.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a pallet which may be shipped with the cardboard flat and then assembled economically with a minimum of time and labor involved.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a four-way pallet accommodating a fork lift in such a manner as to make economic use of material while reducing labor requirements in assembly.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a disposable pallet which may be inexpensively shipped and assembled in such a way as to derive maximum benefit from the material from which it is constructed.